A Fractured Moon's Burning Twilight
by Mirum Scriptor29
Summary: Jaune Arc was the most unfortunate child in the world, at least that's what he felt. Thrown into Signal with little training he starts failing and ends up being bullied due his inadequacy. Needing help, least he be thrown out of Signal he turns to top student Yang Xiao Long for help. With this his fate changes forever. Neither of them regret her accepting. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heheheheh! Hello Ladies and Gentleman. This trip….has been…AWESOME! Ahem… sorry about that love these places. **_

_**So this is my first RWBY fic and I got inspired to do this after thinking 'Wait a minute did Jaune ever go to Signal Academy? Where did he learn the bare basics?" And thus this story was born… and there's not a lot of YangxJaune around. **_

_**So, without further adieu.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**Chapter I: To Follow My Own Path**

Jaune Arc was in a relatively bad mood. He had, once again gotten the ever loving crap out of him in sparring. Which at this point in the time he was there wasn't even a surprise to anyone anymore. It was clear. He sucked…horrendously. It was clear that every time he 'stepped into the ring' so to speak he wasn't going to last a full minute.

Then he got bullied by Cardin and his groupies… AGAIN because he was such a dork. This, again, wasn't even a surprise at all. But to top it all of the worst part of his day was definitely being called by the Headmistress of Signal.

**Flashback: Earlier that day**

"_Uh, um Headmistress Dorothy y-you called for me?" Jaune asked peaking his head in from the door of the Headmistresses office. When he heard no answer he tip toed in and saw the brunette headmaster wearing a suit, as per usual, looking out the window overlooking the Signal campus. Staring out at something that it seemed only she could see._

"_Headmistress Dorothy?" He called out once more._

_The brunette Headmistress raised a hand and motioned for him to come forward. "Take a seat Mr. Arc." She said._

_Jaune slowly took a seat in the chair in front of her desk._

_Dorothy turned around and sat in the opposite chair. "Mr. Arc" She started before closing her mouth and eyes and put her hands on her head. _

"_Professor Dorothy, are you okay?" Jaune asked. "Yes Mr. Arc I'm alright." Dorothy replied opening her eyes. "Mr. Arc, as you know it's the beginning of the first semester for this year." The Headmistress began. Jaune nodded listening intently. "You have been here for a year now and though your parents have assured me that you would catch up quickly despite only having rudimentary knowledge with your weapons your not doing well."_

_Jaune winced at this and said "I know and I've been trying an- and I've been getting bett-."_

"_No Mr. Arc your grades in sparring and other physical activities are horrendous. Dorothy interrupted. You're lucky if you even get a seventy, and the passing grade for Signal is seventy five. In short, you're failing. The only thing that 's keeping you here is that you have a eighty overall in written assignments, and examinations." She took a deep breath after finishing._

_Jaune stared in horror as he realized where this conversation was headed "But, I can do better Professor Dorothy he shouted frantically slamming his hands down on the table separating the two I swear give me another chance I won't screw up I'll try even h-." _

"_SOMETIMES TRYING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH JAUNE!" Dorothy shouted back silencing him immediately. Dorothy took a deep breath to compose her self and sat there silently hands folded for a couple of minutes._

_Finally she looked at him and said "Alright you have one last chance Mr. Arc. ONE. And if you should fail you will be taken out of Signal."_

_Jaune jumped out of his seat and said "I'll do whatever I have to Professor Dorothy just tell me what to do." Dorothy sighed and said "You have one year this one year to show me that you can change. And you must get eighty five on the physical portions."_

_Jaune's eyes widened at this and said "That's not enough time to get me up to snuff with the physical curriculum __**and **__go through everything else!"_

_Dorothy stared him down, once again silencing him "I never said it would be easy Mr. Arc."_

_Jaune looked down tears starting to stream down his face. Dorothy's expression softened at this and couldn't help but think 'Good MONTY I'm too soft for this job.' She got up and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. _

"_Look Jaune… some people. They're just, not Meant to be hunter's." She spoke quietly to him. _

_Suddenly at this Jaune's head whipped upwards to look at her so quickly she feared that he might've gotten whiplash. But that thought disappeared in a second as she noticed that he seemed to glare at her like a bull seeing red._

"_You know what fine." He said getting up shaking her hand off his shoulder. "I'll improve in one year and then no one not even __**you **__can tell me anything otherwise!" He shouted walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him. _

_Dorothy stared at the door dumbstruck before walking to her desk sitting down and saying to herself weakly "Well… at least he's motivated."_

**Flashback End**

Jaune glared at his feet as he walked to his room on autopilot. "I'll show them… I'll show them all that I'm not worthless. I can **be** something. I can** be **somebody."

As he entered his room he began to change his clothes to go to bed but stopped and taking a look at his weapon _Crocea Mors_ leaning against his bed.

"Maybe I should start right now." He said with a smile. Reaching for the weapon he changed back and ran to the rooftop.

* * *

**Couple Months Away From First Semester's End**

Jaune had made progress in the four months he started training more than he had ever in his life.

He was a lot faster than he was before, and a lot stronger. However this didn't change one fact.

Jaune's sword clattered to the ground. "Damn it!" He shouted out in rage. "This is unbelievable!" He said with a sigh as he bent down to pick up his sword shield in hand.

"What is wrong with me." Jaune muttered as he turned his shield into its sheathe form and sheathed the blade.

He sat down against a wall on the roof and sighed. 'No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to wield _Crocea Mors_ with one hand for each how did my ancestor's **do** this it feels way to uncomfortable and awkward.'

He glanced down at the sheathed blade again and thought 'Not to mention it feels way to heavy and combined with the forms I need to take it's a nightmare to wield.'

'On the bright side of things I can wield it better when I just use the sword with two hands.' He thought to himself.

In fact it was for that reason that his grades went up as when he found this out he used this style of two handed swordsmanship that he actually won a few spars. His first victim of this was ironically Cardin Winchester. He'd been furious when he lost that particular spar.

Unfortunately this meant more painful, infuriating, and downright embarrassing bullying tactics from him and his lackies.

However these wins raised his grades in the physical portion along with the various other exercises that they did in which he used his newly built speed and strength to raise his grades in.

He didn't neglect his in class/written portion either. That would be a big no-no. In fact his grade was now eighty eight point nine percent in that part. But his physical was only a measly seventy three. Sure it was an improvement over his past sixty some things and at times flat sixty's but…

"It's not enough." He said looking up at the night sky.

"Okay he began, standing on wobbly legs from training so hard and for so many hours into the night the class is having a shared class spar tomorrow with class Four A so I should get some shut eye and prepare to get knocked out." He said to himself bored.

As he walked down the steps to his nearby bedroom, his tired mind began to wander.

'That should be kind of interesting though, usually people from different classes don't really meet very often. Because we're so busy with training and learning we just don't bother saying hello or speaking to each other in a hurry to get to the next class for fear of being late, or missing breakfast or some other reason.' He drowsily smiled slightly.

He opened the door to his room and flopped down on his bed not even bothering to change clothes. "Maybe…just maybe I'll meet someone who's not an douche or ignores me there." He muttered to himself with a grin on his face. And with that wish he fell asleep.

Little did he know, he would meet someone who would change his fate forever. For better or worse.

Jaune yawned as he stood in line with his other classmates waiting for the door to open for them to greet Class Four-A. He glanced around and smiled slightly seeing that neither Cardin or his groupies were anywhere within bullying range.

"Monty seems to have smiled on me today." He muttered under his breath. "What was that you grumbled Mr. Arc?" A quiet voice came from right beside him. He glanced to his right and saw the rather short dark brown hair of his homeroom teacher, Professor Leon standing right beside him orange bootlace tie with its orange gem shining.

"Ah Jaune said quietly sorry I was just saying that this should be interesting." Professor Leon raised an eyebrow at the blond before nodding and replying "That it shall."

A couple minutes later the door opened and students and a female teacher wearing a black trench coat with odd green hair poured in to Class Two-B's class room.

"One…two…eight…thirteen…twenty, twenty one students in all." He muttered. Jaune glanced around and thought 'There's only twenty one students in Class Four-A, Class Two-B has twenty two students one of us will have to be dropped from there to be equal sides.'

He shrugged and thought 'Might as well be me.'

Professor Leon began to speak "Now this is-

"Excuse me, Professor Leon?" Leon blinked and answered "Yes Jaune?" Jaune asked "May I sit this out as to have a balanced spar between the classes as our guests only have twenty one students."

Professor Leon blinked before replying "Yes you may." He said.

I nodded and helped myself to a seat to watch the spars from.

"Now that that's out of the way this here is my associate Theodora Goodwitch. She is of course also a teacher at Signal. Class Four-A I am Professor Leon Coragassio.". Jaune frowned and thought 'Goodwitch huh…reminds me of someone.' Professor Leon turned towards the class. "Now she is here today to test you all against her own students in combat. Now remember you don't have your aura yet so right now we'll be evaluating how much damage each member has taken through out the fight by ourselves remember not to let things get out of hand."

The two classes nodded.

Professor Goodwitch smiled and shouted "Let the spars begin!"

'This has been incredibly boring.' Jaune thought. The fights were all generic, and everyone used the same tactics, weapons, everything. So it was like watching the same thing over and over again.

Finally the last pair was called "Yang Xiao Long Class Four-A versus Cardin Winchester Class Two-B."

On stage beside Cardin was a very pretty looking blonde with long hair albeit she was rather skinny with what looked to be a pair of 'Gauntlets?' He frowned 'That's an unusual weapon choice, a boxer I guess? It'll be better to see for myself.' Jaune finally decided.

"Ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked the blonde, Yang. She for her part simply grinned a, for lack of better terms, Ursa crap eating grin and nodded. "Ready?" Professor Leon asked Cardin who had his mace in hand ready to fight. He nodded as well.

"FIGHT!" The two professors shouted before jumping of stage. That cue was the beginning of the end for Cardin little did they know.

Cardin immediately charged forward to try and flatten his opponent. However he was surprised to see the much smaller girl charge forward with the same grin on her face. Poor Cardin was so confused at this development that he faltered for a moment. Unfortunately that moment was all the time that Yang needed.

Yang crossed the distance with a quickness that shocked everyone before turning one of her gauntlet covered hands in a mean corkscrew punch right to his face. A sickening crunch was heard as her fist connected to Cardin's face. He staggered a bit and touched his face, eyes bulging in shock, but didn't go down using his mace as support for himself. From where Jaune was sitting he could see a large and ugly bruise forming on his face.

Yang decided to back off her grin still on her face taunting Cardin. Cardin glared at the girl before standing up straight and walking forward cautiously, mace held up with both hands. As he slowly crossed the distance Yang waited for him on the other side. The other members of Class Two-B were confused. Usually Cardin went for rushing in and dominating his opponent with superior offense.

This slow moving defensive stance that he was employing was just downright odd for him. "Hey Cardin what are you doing, go and crush that chick!" Shouted Russel Thrush one of Cardin's groupies. At this the rest of Cardin's groupies started to make some noise. But one thing was for sure though… "Oi! Cardin your not deaf, what 's going on!" Russel shouted again. Jaune turned towards him and shouted "Shut up, that's not going to work."

Russel glared at him and said "What do you mean that's not going to work dork he's not deaf."

Jaune shook his head and replied "He might as well be deaf at the moment. He can't hear you over the pounding in his head." Russel frowned confused along with the rest of Cardin's groupies. "What are you talking about?" One of the more reasonable members of Cardin's groupies Sky Lark asked.

Jaune grinned and gestured towards the stage "You see how Cardin's moving slowly towards her? And that defensive stance of his that he's using to move forward?" Sky nodded and the rest of the groupies murmured "Yes."

"Good now what's the last thing that happened in this match?" Jaune asked. This time Russel answered again. "He got punched in the face so what?" Jaune nodded at this and said "That's right he got punched and now he's moving slowly towards her and refuses to get out of a defensive stance. It means that she got in his head now. And it's going to be hard to get her out cause from where I'm looking it seems like she knows exactly what she's doing."

"What are you talking about!?" A clearly frustrated Russel shouted at him. Sky answered for Jaune seeming to understand "Cardin's scared." He said though it came out sounding like he was rather shocked. Which he probably was matter of fact.

"That's right. I'm amazed though. It's not like Cardin's afraid to take hits Jaune said turning to look at the slow going Cardin shuffling along towards Yang she must be hard puncher to incite that kind of reaction from him." He said mostly to himself.

Sky frowned and asked "What's a hard puncher dork?" Jaune shrugged ignoring the dork part before replying "It's exactly what it sounds like, someone who punches hard. Though there **are** lots of debates on whether a hard puncher is born or made."

"Honestly I would say that Cardin's shuffling to his doom keeping his guard up like that all the time but it doesn't matter anyway if he lets down his guard he's gonna get another mean punch and that'll make things worse. He's lost this match he's got no way of winning." Jaune finished.

Suddenly right at the moment Jaune finished Yang burst forward aiming a right hook towards Cardin's face. He quickly got his mace up to block the strike to his face. It never came as Cardin spat up from a punch right to his gut. "Enough! This match is over!" Professor Leon shouted running to retrieve Cardin who had fallen to his knees.

"Could someone please take him to the infirmary?" Professor Leon said. Russel and Cardin's groupies rushed forward to take him and left immediately. "Class dismissed, have a wonderful day children." Professor Goodwitch said with a smile.

Jaune stared at his fellow blonde as she walked out the door whole thing and decided 'I think I've got an idea.' He thought with a smile.

* * *

**Later That Day After Dinner**

"Um excuse me?" He said as ran after the hard hitting blonde. "Huh?" She turned around and saw him running towards. "Yes?" She asked. He finally reached in front of her and panted, hands on his knees. "You really cover a lot of ground you know?" He gasped out before taking a deep breath.

"You're, um….Yang right? Yang Xiao Long?" He asked. She nodded looking a little confused. He stood up straight and offered her his hand "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said.

She looked at his hand before saying "Hi?" Jaune blinked before putting his outstretched hand to his sides. "Okaaay no handshake then." He muttered to himself. "Look he began I really **really **need help badly. Okay so I was wondering if you could help me out with my problems in the physical…well no not anymore, at least not exactly. The **practical** aspects of physical." He finished.

Yang stared at him for a bit before saying "No." Jaune blinked in shock "No?" Yang shook her head "No I'm not going to help you. I don't mean to be…well mean but I don't have enough time to invest in helping you and keeping up with my studies. Sorry but no."

"Please you **have** to help me Jaune said if you don't I'll get kicked out of Signal I'll…I'll never be able to become a Hunter then." Jaune pleaded tears streaming down his face and with that he told his pitiful tale. Yang stared at him some more and did something that she didn't expect her to do.

Laugh "Ahahahahahahahahahah. Oh man you, you seriously told me you life story and expect me to suddenly want to help you. Your so pathetic hahahaha oh." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and then her demeanor changed completely. Her expression visibly hardened and she walked forward towards him and stopped when she was in front of him.

"Huh?" Was all Jaune got out before Yang punched him right in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees and fell over. Slowly but surely he began to fade into unconsciousness.

As he did however he heard Yang's voice "Your so weak, a pathetic guy like you should allow someone strong like me to change you!" At this he smiled slightly and managed to get out before he completely fell unconscious "She's going to train me. She's going…to train…me."

Yang Xiao Long stared at the boy pleading and crying to her about his problems and begging actually **begging** for her help. 'I- I honestly can't believe that someone told me that story and just expected that I'd help. It's really unbelievable.' She thought.

With that thought she had a good laugh at this, because it was a truly laughable thing, and punched him in the gut. She watched him fall to his knees and then collapse fading into unconsciousness and declared "Your so weak, a pathetic guy like you should allow someone strong like me to change you." She watched as he got out some words before he fell unconscious saying "She's going to train me. She's going…to train…me."

She stared at his unconscious body before picking it up, putting him over her shoulder, and walking of to the rooftop to begin the first lesson.

'You have to be one of two things to tell a pathetic story like she thought as she glanced at him one, you're the most pathetic guy on earth or two you have balls.' She smiled as she looked ahead and said "Let's see which of the two you have."

Jaune groaned as he woke up rubbing his eyes. He blinked as he realized that he was on the rooftop. He looked around and saw Yang leaning against a wall not to far to his left.

Yang grinned at him and said "Good your up. First you're going to fight me so that we can see what I've got to work with. Your sword's right next to you, pick it up."

Jaune blinked owlishly and looked to his right and lo and behold his sword was there. "Um Yang he said how did you get my sword?" Yang rolled her eyes at him and said "From your room duh." Jaune nodded and said "Of course you did- wait you broke into my room!" He shouted. Yang shook her head her long mane of blond hair moving with her "No I didn't I used your student ID to get into your room and get your sword." Jaune's mouth dropped open and he shouted "That's still breaking and entering!"

Yang rolled her eyes and said "Whatever look let's get this over with okay." Jaune nodded before taking his sword out of it's sheath, turning the sheathe in it's shield form before having second thoughts and folding the shield into it's sheathe and holding the sword with both hands. Almost immediately Yang frowned and took of her gauntlets.

Jaune blinked in confusion as she walked forward and looked at him closely she looked at the sword in his hands for a second before finally saying "Yeah, can't work with this."

Jaune's eyes widened and he said "What!? But we haven't even started fighting yet!" Yang shook her head and said "Hey now calm down there Jaune. I'm not talking about me not being able to work with you. I'm talking about you and that sword."

He stared at her before asking "What?" Yang sighed before explaining "Jaune that sword just isn't you it's way to heavy for you even if you wield it two handed like your **supposed **to wield a broadsword. Everyone knows that. You're better of getting or making yourself a Vytalian long sword since we're starting to make weapons, unlocking our aura and we're being given time of to do so about a month. It'll give you a longer reach and it's much lighter. Trust me I know my weapons." She finished with a smile.

Jaunes was horrified at this "But…but I **have** to use this, it's my family heirloom it's essentially our symbol as a family. They sent me with this to show their faith in me. I can't just abandon it!"

Yang's face hardened again and she said "Alright then I have a question for you Jaune. " Jaune looked at her and she asked "What do you want Jaune, to be the man your parents want you to be and fail or do you want to be your own person and maybe succeed because I can't give you both. **Choose."**

Jaune froze as he thought about it and slowly the choice became obvious. "I refuse to fail." Jaune said sheathing the sword.

"Wow Yang said blinking for a second that I thought you were gonna be stupid and option one."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jaune replied dryly.

**The Next Day**

Jaune sat in a new classroom with the rest of his class waiting for a male Professor named oddly enough Rabbit White. After five minutes past the appointed time a man wearing a yellow dress shirt with a maroon bow tie, blue dress pants, blue dress shoes and a bright suit jacket burst through the door looking at his gold watch.

"Oh my I hope I'm not too late I am supposed to help those children- oh! I see your all here…thankfully I'm only five minutes late." He said cheerfully.

Jaune looked the rather chubby albino man over and thought 'He's supposed to be our aura teacher?'

"I am Professor Rabbit White. You may call me Professor Rabbit. Now l-l-let's begin our lesson's i-i-in Aura."

"Ahem now, let us begin. Aura is the m-m-manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens a-a-and shields our hearts. Now has anyone here felt that something was watching you without knowing that someone was there?" He asked.

Several hands raised along with Jaunes own and Professor Rabbit nodded. "With practice our aura can become our shields. Everything has it even animals. The only exceptions being the monsters hunters fight…the **Grimm**. They are the darkness and we are the light. Understand both and you can better understand Aura. By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm."

"Besides that he continued all of the tools and weapons you will make as you see fit shall be conduits for your aura." He finished.

Jaune smiled and looked around and everyone was excited by his speech. 'Even I'm impressed he thought I had my doubts but this guy definitely knows what he's doing.'

"Ahem n-n-now you shall go outside and line up in order by last name. I am of the belief that unlocking ones aura should be a u-u-um private affair." He stated.

Everyone quickly lined up outside by name with Jaune in front with his surname being the only one that started with A. "Come in now child Professor Rabbit called don't dawdle."

Jaune quickly walked in and Professor Rabbit closed the door with a blind over the window so no one would peek.

Jaune stood before the professor's desk as he made sure that the roster was right. Professor Rabbit looked up from the class roster and asked "You are Jaune Arc correct?" Jaune nodded and replied nervously "Yes sir."

"Calm down now child." The professor said walking forward "Now close your eyes." Jaune did so and felt the professor place a hand on his shoulder and another on his heart. Then… he began to speak "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distant and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As soon as the professor finished speaking… Jaune felt something…**Right. **It was weird. It wasn't like something was there now that was missing. It felt more like a piece of something had been added to him and it just immediately clicked and fit perfectly. It was odd.

"Professor?" Jaune asked opening his eyes. Professor Rabbit was studying him with all of his attention. Jaune looked down and saw sunset orange cover his body as he looked at it.

"Professor he asked eyes wide is this…my aura?" Professor Rabbit nodded and said with a smile "Yes Jaune…it is and you my dear student have a lot of it. A massive amount though I must say the color of your aura is quite beautiful."

Jaune stared at the fading color of his aura and asked "Would it be vain or narcissistic of me to say I do to?"

"As long as you don't say it too often." Professor Rabbit said with a smile.

The Professor opened the door and said "Next."

**Night The Same Day**

"So what do you think of your aura?" Asked Jaune sitting against a wall

"I like it, it's my favorite color red." Yang, who was sitting next to him a couple feet away, said cheerfully powering up her aura to show it off.

Jaune shrugged and said "Mine is this." He powered up his aura showing of his brilliant sunset orange color.

"Wow Yang exclaimed as she moved closer to look at it directly it's really pretty." She grinned at him. "I thought you said your favorite color was red?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and replied "Doesn't make it any less pretty though pretty boy."

Jaune raised an eyebrow looked around before blinking incredulously and blurted out, eyes wide "Me!?"

"It's a joke calm down weak knees." She said rolling her eyes. "It **is **really pretty though, your aura I mean." She complimented once more.

Jaune sighed as she touched his glowing arm. "Ow!" Yang withdrew her hand immediately causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "What happened?" Jaune asked. "I got cut by something." Yang said. "Don't worry it's fine though." She muttered.

Nodding Jaune yawned before saying "I'm going to go get some shuteye now. We can go get the supplies to make weapons tomorrow and head into Vale's shopping district to get some Dust Crystal's and Dust."

"Right Yang replied and make sure that you wait for me in front of Signal's gate."

"Got it." Jaune managed to yawn out heading down the stairs to his room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jaune waited in front of the gate in the snow for Yang with a sigh as it was 12:54 and he'd been standing there for two hours now. 'Well she never did say any specific time.' He thought to himself.

"Hey loser." Someone shouted from behind him. 'Oh joy it's Cardin.' He thought to himself miserably as he turned around to look at him. "What are you doing standing here?" Carding sneered at him. Jaune decided not to humor him and said nothing in return. "Oh so we got a tough guy here huh!?" Cardin shouted grabbing Jaune by his fur coat that he was wearing over a regular white shirt.

Right as Cardin started to raise his fist a cough came from behind him and he turned around and said "What do you-?" He stopped cold as he saw Yang standing there wearing black jeans and boots along with a red winter jacket, but most importantly iris's glowing red.

"I hope you don't mind me asking what are you doing to my friend?" She gritted out through her clenched teeth.

"U-u-u-m-" Cardin didn't get a chance to speak as Yang sent him flying with a single punch.

Jaune stared as Cardin slammed into a wall and spider web cracks started to form. "How?" Jaune asked. Yang grinned and handed him a book. "Semblance it's something that people have, it's an innate power unique in ability. Nobody has the same exact power from it.

"What's yours?" Jaune asked. "Generating fire to increase my blows and hit absorbtion." Yang responded. Jaune gave her a confused look causing her to elaborate. "Basically the more blows I get and the more sever the blow the stronger I get." She explained.

"Ah I see Jaune murmured that's kind of scaring considering how strong you already are." He stated flatly. "Anyway how'd you discover this?" Yang stopped and looked away in embarrassment before replying "I cut myself by accident with a knife while making a bagel I got from the cafeteria in my room. Then I broke the knife on accident by trying to pick it up." Jaune blinked and said "Oh."

"And then I saw that the chair I was sitting on was on fire she continued and I was running around the room screaming my head off and more things started to go on fire. And I was thinking 'Good Monty don't let my room burn.' And as soon as I thought that the fire stopped burning things. And Professor Rabbit happened to be around and came in with his teacher keycard which allows him to enter all rooms. And he told me about Semblance and gave me that book on Semblance." She finished.

Jaune blinked and slowly said "That's…an interesting story."

And walked off to get the supplies.

"This is getting crazier and crazier by the day." He muttered as Yang followed suit.

* * *

**One Day Before Break's End **

Jaune smiled tiredly as he looked at his sword _Morgenstern_, The Morning Star in his right hand. It was a four foot five inch sword in total with the blade being a bit thinner than a broadsword. It was made completely out of a clear dust crystal with no element, which he filled with his aura causing it to be colored the same sunset orange as his aura. (It looks like Kirito from Sword Art Online's Elucidator but instead made out of the same material as his other sword Dark Repulsor just replace the blue with sunset orange. Look them both up and then imagine it.)

On his left wrist was something that looked similar to Yang's _Ember Celica_ only, you guessed it, sunset orange and with the attachment's after the chamber that held the shotgun shells with Burn Dust gone and in place of the shotgun shells were small canisters of various types of raw Dust.

These containers of raw Dust allowed him to change the type of glyphs he created he named this gauntlet _Leitstern,_ the guiding star. He found out that his semblance weirdly enough took the forms of certain people that he met. For example his parents had brought a young woman named Glynda who could use glyphs when he was a child. He used similar glyphs too her own though he had created his own glyphs.

He could also use Yang's semblance and he often trained with her using that one. 'Speaking of Yang I should probably drag her back to Signal.' He thought with a sigh as he struggled to lift his head to look at Yang who was unconscious opposite him. Ever since she'd found out he had a lot of aura Yang had been abusing the ever loving crap out him saying he could take it.

"To be honest he murmured as he got up slowly sheathing Morgenstern and putting _Leitstern_ into it's inactive form and picked up Yang giving her a piggy back her head on his shoulder I think that it's just the fact that she want's to fight all out **all **the time. Friggin Blood Knight." To his surprise he heard Yang sleepily reply "Damn Right I'm a Blood Knight. And I succeeded in converting you into one too."

Jaune glanced at her face which was drowsily smiling at him he looked away "I'm no Blood Knight. I only go all out because I'd be seriously hurt because of you if I didn't I would be dead…multiple times over." He muttered dryly back in answer.

"Well I'm not that bad." Yang huffed pouting.

Suddenly a feral grin grew on her face 'Uh oh.' Jaune thought.

Yang started to press her face against his own, rubbing against. "You know since we're both tired and I've been working you **really hard**. Right?"

'I'm almost afraid to answer.' Jaune thought. "Yes?" he answered nervously.

"Maaaaaaaybe Yang started, a sultry smile on her face we could give each other…**full body massages." **At this Jaune choked on something that wasn't there nearly tripping and falling on his face in surprise. "Whoa, whoa calm down you've got a extra passenger here!"

Jaune simply turned to glare at her before continuing on his way muttering "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that."

As he trudged through the woods of Forever Fall's Yang said something that caused him to stop in his tracks "I know I'm supposed to be training you, but I'm having a lot of fun. I think that you're the second friend I've ever had."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you in the hallways, cafeteria, the library, all over the place talking to, and laughing with a whole load of people. If anything it's the other way around." Jaune said frowning.

"Well it **is **true that I'm usually surrounded by a lot of people cause I'm so popular she started with a laugh but they're more like, ya'know acquaintances and groupies." Yang said.

"Well acquaintances still count as friends." Jaune responded. Yang nodded and replied "Sort off yeah but there is still a difference." She paused before continuing "A friend would help you no matter what right? They'd give you their max effort to help you out. An acquaintance would tell you that they're sorry and they wish they could help. BUT they're not really sorry just giving you their pity and pity is more for them to feel better about themselves. Basically a friend would put you before themselves if you had a problem, not just tell you they're 'sorry for you' it doesn't help."

She shrugged "Besides I don't want to be friends with someone who just wants to hang out with the 'popular girl'."

Jaune sighed and replied "I don't really get it but…I can't argue with you if that's how you feel. So who's the first?'

"Well it's kind of embarrassing to say but, I guess my sister Ruby." Yang told him.

At this Jaune stopped…for a LONG time. "Um Jaune? Are you okay?" Yang asked. "Oh Monty there's two of you." Jaune said turning to show her his mortified expression.

Yang smacked him over the head and said "That's not funny, it's not. And she's not really like me. Kind'a timid to be honest, she's really scared of dealing with most people other than me."

"Huh…you sure your sisters?" Jaune said raising an eyebrow.

She grinned and responded "Yeah by blood too."

"Hm so I'm guessing your going to tell me all about her huh?" He said rolling his eyes seeing where the conversation was going.

"Yup!" Yang said smiling brightly. "Okay so she's got blackish hair-"

"Blackish?" Jaune asked skeptically.

"Yeah now don't interrupt me, as I was saying she has blackish hair tinged dark red…

* * *

**Two Years Later**

'Man…I can't believe I'm at Beacon. It's all kind of a…surreal experience. Two years ago I wouldn't of even dared **dream** of coming here because I thought it would only be that…a dream.' Jaune thought with a smile.

Jaune had changed over the years becoming much taller standing at six foot two. He had, for the most part, all but abandoned his white clothing style. He now wore a white shirt and black jeans with a grey hooded jacket with draw strings and a new symbol. The twin crescent moons of Crocea Mors and a star envolped by them all in orange. Morgenstern safely sheathed on his back in a new black sheathe with Leitstern on strapped to his left wrist.

He trailed behind the crowd unlike everyone else who rushed in, taking in the sight's with a large smile on his face.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!" A girl shouted.

Jaune turned around to see a girl with white hair talking to a girl with…blackish red hair? 'Wait a minute, is that…?' He thought as he began to walk forward.

The blackish red haired girl on the floor tried to pick up a suitcase, seemingly trying to help, but had it snatched away by the white haired girl. "Give me that, this is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee quarry!"

"Uh?" The other girl got out as she scratched her head.

"What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She ranted shaking a vial of Dust that was **clearly** not sealed properly due to the large red residue slowly showing up in the air as she shook it.

'I wonder if she's brain dead, shaking raw Dust like that is dangerous.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Ah, ah." The blackish red haired girl spluttered breathing in the red miasma of Dust as she slowly stood up.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" The white haired girl continued.

'Yeesh this girls on a roll and wuh oh.' Jaune thought as the blackish red haired girl breathed in before sneezing causing an explosion of a variety of dust and the vial of raw Burn Dust flew and landed near the feet of another girl wearing black and white clothing with black hair reading a book.

The girl picked up the vial and looked in the direction of where it came from eyes narrowing slightly when she saw the white haired girl and starting to walk forward.

"Ohhhhhh, this is **exactly **the type of thing I was talking about!" She said stomping her foot like a child who didn't get their way and putting her hands on her hips.

The blackish red haired girl pointed her fingers together nervously and said "I'm really, really sorry!"

The white haired girl replied in the same way she always did…condecendingly "Uh, you complete **dolt, **what are you even **doing here**? Aren't you a little **young **to be attending Beacon." At this Jaune started to walk faster a slight feeling of anger building up as this situation was starting to resemble his old bullying problem a little too much for his taste.

"Well I, I-" She never got to finish as the white haired girl interrupted her again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters so…watch where you're going!"

At this Little Red as Jaune decided to call her for now showed some backbone and scowled replying "Hey I said I was sorry **princess**."

"It's heiress actually." The black haired girl interrupted. She turned to the white haired girl and continued "Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She finished with a small smile.

"Finally! Some recognition." Weiss said puffing out her, admittedly small, chest proudly. Unfortunately that didn't last long.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

"Wha the now identified Weiss spluttered how dare- th- the nerve of." Little Red giggled at the exchange quietly in the background. "Uh!" Weiss growled swiping the vial of raw Dust away from the ribbon wearing girl and walked away quickly the two other watching her leave.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Little Red shouted after her with Weiss ignoring her. She sighed and mumbled "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She turned looking for the other girl saying "So what's-." She could only stop and stare as the ribbon wearing girl walked away as well.

She sank to her knees fell back, closed her eyes and muttered "Welcome to Beacon."

Jaune decided now was the best time to approach "Hi I'm Jaune Arc." He said putting on his usual kind smile extending a hand towards her. She opened her eyes took his hand and replied "Ruby."

Jaune's smile threatened to rip his face in half as it widened pulling her up he said "Knew it." Ruby blinked in confusion "Knew what?" She asked confused.

"I knew who you were already, I was just checking to make sure I didn't make a mistake." He explained letting go of her hand. "Um…how do you know who I am?" She questioned.

"I'm Jaune Arc your sisters best friend." He replied.

"Wait…my sisters…best friend?" She asked more than stated in confusion.

He nodded and said "Yep we've been best friends since we third year of Signal."

"Wow how do you keep up with her?" Ruby said in amazement. Jaune rolled his eyes in amusement and replied "You just gotta know how to do deal with her and in what ways."

"Ah I see." Ruby said nodding. As they walked for a little while in silence Ruby finally decided to break it saying "Sooooo, I've got this thing." She said pulling out her sniper scythe _Cresent Rose_.

"Whoa Jaune said in surprise looks like you to both have a thing for going over the accepted limit." Ruby pouted saying "Well I had the materials for it so I made it. So what do you got?" She asked excitedly.

He shrugged and said "I have my sword Morgenstern he said pulling out the sunset orange blade and my variable dust gauntlet for any of my glyph needs as a Dust Mage." He finished. (In this story people who can use raw Dust are known as Dust Mages.)

"Oh you're a Dust Mage huh she said in surprise those are pretty rare and that sword is amazing." She said practically drooling over it "Oh my Monty! Is it made completely out of pure uncut Dust crystals!?" She asked in amazement.

Smiling at her enthusiasm he nodded " I flooded it with my aura so only I can use it and it has it's own little ability thanks to my semblance." Her eyes widened and she asked "Really but Dust has elements in it so shouldn't it? Ya'know explode when that happens."

He shook his head and replied "It's made out of a rare Dust crystal that has no property other than permanently absorbing any type of aura it comes in contact with giving it a special ability. It has to be handled with special gloves with your average Dust interwoven in it to handle without getting drained." He finished explaining.

"Wow." Ruby said amazed "So what's its ability?" She asked. Jaune grinned at her and replied "That would essentially be telling what my semblance is. So no I won't tell."

She pouted cutely at this. Suddenly she froze. "Uh Ruby what's wrong?" Jaune questioned. "I just realized that I have no idea where we're going." She said.

Jaune chuckled and said "Mayhaps those extravagantly large doors should be our destination." He pointed at the doors past a stone statue.

"Ah I think you're right. Come on Jaune let's go we don't want to be late for orientation right?' She shouted as she began to run at an incredible speed turning almost into a blur.

Jaune ran after her his speed steadily increasing enough for him to catch up to her surprising the young riding hood. 'Speed huh, he thought to himself well she is kind off energetic this'll be useful.'

He accelerated past her before she shot forward like a red rocket clearly taking this as some type of challenge. Accelerating to her level once again he glanced slightly back at the stone statue. 'Watch me great-great-great grandpa…watch me carve out my own path.' He thought.

And with that he continued on his way not once more looking back.

* * *

_**A/N: And welcome to the bottom folks hope you liked the chapter here and thank you for reading. Please review as I like constructive criticism and talking to the community and if you feel so inclined follow and favorite. Now I've written two chapters of another fic only but though I like that idea just as much this one this just seems to flow easier as this was almost eight hundred words for this chapter. This was originally eleven hundred but I felt that there was too much for one chapter and it felt like it was forcing it. As such I shall be updating a lot or just in bulk till I reach where the current episodes are in which time I will then abstain for at most two or four weeks before updating this again continually unless something comes up like another fic idea. The plot bunnies are cruel my friends they knock on the door until I let them in and then won't stop hounding for me to let them out. I_I**_


	2. Stranger's are Just Friends You Just

**A/N: Um…sorry? Kinda been a bit busy with school returning in fact everyone has. I have also been addicted to Bungie's new game Destiny…just completed The Vault of Glass challenge with my friends and good LORD IT WAS EPIC. It took us an entire four days just to finish it. I can't get a break but I'll try to update whenever I can. When Thanksgiving and Christmas roll by I'll definitely be on my grind and chapters are going to come quickly. Though now I'm going to be writing again so you might get a couple before that.**

**On a side note…THANK YOU ALL MY FOLLWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE'D AS WELL AS BOTH! I'm surprised that I got a couple of famous RWBY authors. Yeah I'm looking at you YARN. I see you favorite and follow me. **** You made me so happy.**

**Also thanks to another famous RWBY author DestinyTail0 for his help with my developing writing style.**

**Now, without further adieu the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby…I really wish I did though T_T.**

**Chapter II: Stranger's Are Friends You Just Don't Know Yet…Right?**

* * *

Jaune smiled looking around as they entered the large hall to what was clearly the schools atrium.

"Gotta say someone is Definitely over compensating for something." He muttered in amusement.

"Hey Ruby, Jaune, over here!" A very familiar voice shouted to them. Turning they both saw Yang excitedly waving at them.

"I saved you a spot." She continued.

"Oh, let's go she's waiting for us." Ruby said dashing over towards her sister with a quickness.

Jaune simply shook his head and followed after her albeit at a much slower pace.

Yang put her fists on her hips and asked with her trademark grin on her face "So how's your first day at beacon going little sister? I see you've met Jaune."

At this Ruby pouted at her slightly and replied "You mean since you ditched me on the plane and I exploded? Anyway, Yang please don't tell me you disappeared on me like that just to change your clothes and hair." She begged.

At this Yang blinked and looked down at her new ensemble a white short sleeved jacket with red accents on the pockets over a white shirt and black short shorts with a pair of black glasses on her face a brown belt looped around it. Her hair now braided and over her shoulder as well. _Ember Celica _alsoon her wrists as per norm and her regular boots besides the bandana. ( A/N: It's essentially my new pic for this fic just with blue being red and the shorts being black. Though I've gotta ask what you think of the pic.)

"Um…no?" Yang denied sheepishly. Ruby now was glaring at her in annoyance much to Jaunes amusement.

'I guess I better help her out here.' Jaune thought chuckling at the siblings interactions.

"Ruby I'm the one that told her to change her hair, she always get super angry when you cut her hair even if it's only an inch of it that was cut. So I told her to put it in a different style that it wouldn't get in the way as much. You need to think clearly in a fight you know. Losing control of yourself is not a good thing." Jaune explained.

Ruby blinked at the lengthy explanation and said "Oh."

Yang glanced at Jaune and mouthed 'Thank you.'

At this Jaune grinned and continued "I did not however ask her to change her clothes mid flight."

Ruby turned back to Yang and gave her a look.

"Um so meltdown already huh?" Yang asked quickly hoping to change the subject.

While this did change the subject this clearly made Ruby even more upset. "No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire an-and I think some ice." She muttered the last bit.

Yang grinned at this and said "Are you being sarcastic?"

"UH! Ruby made a disgusted sound I wish I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I EXPLODED, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" All throughout her little rant Ruby never saw the same white haired girl she was complaining about right behind her with an annoyed look on her face.

'Oh boy here we go again.' Jaune thought hand on the bridge of his nose.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted.

At this Ruby made a very cute 'meep' sound and jumped into her older sisters arms à la Scooby Do and shouted in horror, eyes closed "Oh god its happening again!"

"Your lucky we weren't blown of a cliff." Weiss said glaring at her.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang said eyes wide with shock and face blank.

Jaune shrugged and said "Hey she did tell you that she exploded literally."

Ruby opened her eyes and climbed out of her sister's arms saying "It was an accident, it was an accident!"

The girl shoved a pamphlet into Ruby's face reading 'Dust For Dummies' causing Ruby to stop in her apologies and blink before asking "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust company product. Although not mandatory-."

The Schnee heiress was stopped in her tracks as the pamphlet was ripped from her hands halting her tirade.

"Hey that's-."

"Not necessary she's not an idiot a ditz from what I can tell but not an idiot." Jaune said ripping the pamphlet in half and stuffing it in his jackets pocket 'No need to be a litterer now right?' He thought.

Weiss glared and shouted "YOU! Don't even get me started on you! Being so rude to me."

Jaune rolled his eyes and replied "How can you be so hypocritical and unnecessarily patronizing."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Weiss seethed teeth clenched and fists up to her face in anger.

This time Yang decided to interfere "Look ah, sounds like you two just…got of on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?"

Ruby nodded at this and said "Yeah great idea sis." She cleared her throat, stuck out her hand for a handshake and said "Hi I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go sho- mghhh!"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Jaune put his right hand over her mouth and used his other hand to face palm. "Ruby if you were about to say what I think you were going to then don't she clearly doesn't want to be friends with us 'Common Rabble'." He explained with a sigh.

Making a 'Hmph' sound and sticking her nose in the air haughtily Weiss walked away.

"…Wow…that girl was kind of a bitch." Yang said flatly.

"Yeah Jaune agreed nodding but one question though."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"What's with the-? Unfortunately Jaune was interrupted by the sound of a microphone.

"I'll…keep this brief Professor Ozpin began you have travelled here today in search of knowledge…to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy… in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And without so much as a 'have a wonderful school year' he left of stage.

With that Glynda took over "You will gather in the ball room tonight tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready you're dismissed." She finished.

Jaune grinned in amusement and joked " Well aren't they a jolly pair."

"No kidding it was almost like neither of them were there." Yang replied.

"Iiiiii think we can all agree with that, it was really kind of creepy." Ruby commented adding her two lien.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she wrote in her journal with her red number two pencil as she heard her sister say "It's like a biiiiiig slumber party."

And with that she fell on the bed posing.

Not looking up and continuing to write Ruby replied " I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang grinned and said in a low voice "I know I do rrrrgh." She made a purring sound at the end showing her satisfaction at the very nice show she was seemingly enjoying.

"Why so thirsty Yang? Need a drink a' water?" Jaune said as he walked towards her in a blue tank top and pajama pants.

"Yeah sorry that the thirst can never be quenched… though the only boy I haven't tried is you so maybe one day…" She didn't finish the sentence knowing that she already had him faintly blushing.

Jaune gave her a look and said "That's not funny besides there's a lot of, um, better choices for you out there ya' know! Um I'm going to go get my sleeping bag and come back." And with that he walked away quickly.

"I think you scared him off." Ruby said giggling.

Yang simply stared after her fellow blonde with an odd mix of emotions crossing her face in seemingly an instant.

"Yang?" Ruby called.

"Huh? Oh yeah so sis whatcha got there?" She said with a grin.

Ruby raised an eyebrow before turning back to her journal writing again replying "I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awwww, that's so cuuuuute." Yang squealed.

"Shut UP! Ruby said throwing a pillow at her sister's face I didn't get to take my friends to school with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Well, what about Jaune? There ya go plus one friend! That's one hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby said

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy that's all!" She finished smiling widely

This earned her another pillow to the face.

"Look, it's only been one day trust me you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met yet." Yang said with a smile.

"You know your sisters right, just try and get to know some people there's got to be someone in this large crowd that wants to be your friend." Jaune said walking towards them sleeping bag in tow.

"Well I guess, thanks Jaune." Ruby said turning over to her back to look up at the ceiling.

Yang pouted "What about me!" She whined at not being credited with her advice.

"I'm STILL upset with you okay!" She said forcefully glaring at her.

"Alright baby sis, alright." Yang said with a sigh.

At this Jaune decided to cut in "So Yang mind if I ask you-."

"That girl." Ruby muttered.

"What girl?" The two blondes asked simultaneously.

They looked at where Ruby was staring and said, once again at the same time "Ah that girl."

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"That girl helped her out of that situation with the super haughty heiress." Jaune answered.

"Really okay friend number two here we come!" Yang said picking up her sister by the arm and dragging her towards the now kimono clade black loving girl.

"Um Yang I don't think this is, ah such a good idea she didn't seem that interested in talking to-." Jaune was once again interrupted.

"Jaune my baby sisters going to get a new friend and if I can help her do it by MONTY I'm going to do it." She hissed at him.

"Hah no one takes my advice….no one." He muttered as he followed them in silence.

"Hellooooooooo!" Yang greeted loudly causing the girl to look up from her book.

"I believe you two may know each other?" She asked with a trademark Yang Smile.

The girl stared at the trio before settling her eyes on Ruby "…Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked.

At this line three things proceeded to happen. One Yang turned away and snickered not being able to help herself. Two Ruby flushed red in embarrassment. Three Jaune's palm became VERY friendly with his face.

"Um yeah my names Ruby." She's said putting out her hand for a handshake.

When the girl simply stared at it she decided to put it away however.

The girl went back to reading her book and said "Okay?"

Ruby scratched her head trying to figure out what to do. Yang leaned and whispered furiously "What are you doing?"

"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered back.

"So what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake." She responded with a sigh.

"Well I'm Yang Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." She said.

'Really Yang 'I like your bow'? I think I should interject in a little bit before she ruins this with her lame attempts.' Jaune thought.

"Thanks." Blake replied sarcastically. Something that Yang unfortunately didn't seem to catch.

"It goes great with yourrr…pajamas!" She continued.

"Riiiiiiight." Blake replied this time not even looking up from her book.

'I'm not sure whether I should laugh or cry Jaune thought she's way to used to sweeping people up in her pacing to make friends with them.'

"So what's that book about?" Jaune asked pushing forward.

"Huh?" Blake asked her voice clearly showing surprise.

"Uh your book…what's it about, does it have a name?" Jaune continued.

"Um it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body." She explained.

"Really that sounds like it'll be interesting to read. Could I borrow it after you're done?" Ruby interjected.

"You…like books?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, love them Yang used to read to me every night before I went to bed. Stories of heroes, monsters, it's one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress." Ruby explained.

"Why's that hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked, the thought clearly amusing her due to the fact that her lips had curled upwards.

"Well I'm hoping we all do, as a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby finished with a smile.

Blake for once actually lowered her book so that her face could properly be seen and replied "That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a Fairy tale." Blake replied with a sad look on her face.

"Well Ruby said that's why we're here to make it better." Ruby told Blake.

At this the two smiled at one another and it was a rather tender moment that seemed to cement their new friendship with one another.

"Ohhhhh I'm so proud of my little sister." Yang killed the moment unfortunately by grabbing Ruby by the waist and lifting her up hugging her tightly enough that one could hear her bones creak.

"Um girls I think you should keep it down people are trying to sleep." Jaune said to them though they clearely didn't hear him at all as they started to fight.

"What in the world is going on over here!" A certain ice princess stomped over shouting.

Both girls stopped fighting and looked over at her.

"Don't you know that some people are trying to sleep!?" Weiss whispered/shouted.

Suddenly noticing each other's presence Yang and Weiss looked at each other and had the same response "Oh not you again!"

"Well anyway I think that we should all got to bed okay. Before anyone does something a little crazy." Jaune interjected.

"Oh so noooooow your on my side." Weiss said glaring at him.

"I'm most certainly not on your side I just chose the option that would get me some sleep so I'm not tired for whatever initiation we have tomorrow." Jaune said glaring at her.

"Yeah what's your problem." Yang asked glaring at her.

"Um-." Ruby tried to get a word in but couldn't get a word out.

"And you! Don't come near me you're a hazard to my health!" Weiss said angrily jabbing a finger at her.

As the four argued Blake picked up her candle and blew out the the lights.

* * *

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he watched two people a pink clad girl with orange hair and a black haired boy with green clothes with black hair walk past talking about… sloth's?

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby said thinking out loud.

"Oh who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"I agree Jaune said it seems like you just won the lottery Rubes."

"Of course I'm excited no more awkward small talk or anything I just get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She said caressing the weapon and hugging.

Jaune who was sitting on the bench next to Yang whispered "Is she…always like this towards her weapon, because I'm not one to judge but it's kind of creepy to see."

"Yeah she gets like this sometimes." Yang whispered back.

"Well remember Ruby, your not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up your going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"Uh you sound like dad. Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk."

At this last line Jaune snickered slightly before getting up and asking at the same time as Yang "But what about when we form teams?"

They blinked looked at each other before chuckling and giggling respectively.

"Well I don't know…I guess I'll just be on your team." Ruby said.

At this Yang cringed slightly and Jaune sighed. "Well maybe you should be on someone else's team." She said starting to caress her braided hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Wha-what no of course not I just thought that, that." She turned to Jaune to help and he shook his head and gave her a look that said 'Go on.'

"You thought that maybe it would help you…break out of your shell." Yang finished weakly.

…Ruby didn't take this well and promptly decided to blow up on Yang right then and there.

"I'm going to go get my weapons now alright if you need me I'll be at locker six three six." He declared loudly.

"Wait Jaune!" Yang shouted.

"Later!" He replied not even looking back at her.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought to what team you'll be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss asked.

'Oh? Interesting for the ice princess to prostate to Sanctum's Champion in order to get her on her team she's gotta be something. Let's check this out.' Jaune thought with a grin.

"Well I was planning on letting the chips fall where they mean." Pyrrha replied.

'Oh she's uncomfortable and knows that Weiss is making a play for her huh?' Jaune realized.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss suggested.

'And she clearly doesn't understand that she's not wanted.' Jaune couldn't help himself and shook his head amused as he grabbed his gear.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha exclaimed with 'enthusiasm'.

"Hi there I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune interrupted with a smile.

"Uh Weiss said glaring at him in disgust you again?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said with a genuine smile this time.

"Nice to meet you to Ms…?" Jaune asked holding his hand out.

"Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos. It's great to meet you." Pyrrha responded with a faltering smile shaking his.

"So what do you think teams are going to be like?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well I think the teams are going to comprised of four students each." Pyrrha said.

"Hold on." Weiss said getting between them interrupting the two.

"Jaune do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked giving her what Jaune thought as of now as her trademark glare.

'Of course I know who this is. I'd have to be a complete fool not to know who this is. She was, no is, EVERYWHERE on magazine and newspaper covers. Hell in Huntsmen Weekly they had a sexy time gallery of successful huntresses in training and she was on the cover page of that edition, along with Yang! OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW! Yeesh this girl's condescending attitude is really starting to piss even ME of.' Jaune thought irritatedly eye twitching slightly.

"Yes Weiss I know who this is Pyrrha Nikos, graduated top of her class in Sanctum and won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row. A new record and blah, blah, blah I don't really care, respect is earned not given so I'll treat her how I treat everyone else till I see otherwise." Jaune exclaimed.

"Why you-." Weiss began.

"Actually Jaune I'd very much like that." Pyrrha said with a smile causing Weiss to gape in shock.

"That's fine by me cause I was going to do that anyway." Jaune said grinning right back at her.

"All first year student's report to Beacon cliff immediately." The intercom rang out.

"Welp looks like we gotta run." Jaune commented.

"Hey Jaune let's go!" Yang said with a grin.

"…Always so loud." He muttered to himself.

Ruby nodded and said "That's my sister alright, loud and proud."

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin calmly spoke, heard by all despite the fierce wind on the cliff.

"Now Glynda began I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." Glynda finished coldly.

"Wha, oh…" Ruby whined slightly and Yang glanced at her resisting the urge to pat her head and say everything will be alright.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you will work well with." Ozpin continued.

"Oh…" Ruby whined again. This time someone did pat her head as Jaune moved his left hand to do just that.

"That being said Ozpin paused for dramatic effect the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!" Ruby shouted.

"Damn I knew they wouldn't let us pick teams ourselves but this is nuts." Jaune muttered eyeing the pair of teachers with great interest.

"Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin said ominously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked looking around.

Jaune quickly raised his hand. Ozpin nodded to him giving him the go ahead to ask.

"When you say destroy anything in our do you mean ANYTHING?" He asked.

"Yes anything and everything." Ozpin replied.

"Kay' just making sure cause trouble follows me everywhere from home to school." Jaune joked half serious.

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin commanded.

One by one they lifted off.

"Wait a minute hey Yang what's with the glasses by the way?" Jaune asked.

Yang blinked in surprise before straightening up and responding "Well I thought they ma-."

Unfortunately Jaune would not be getting his answers as Yang lifted off as well.

Ruby grinned at Jaune waved at him before looking forward and lifting off as well.

"Well guess I won't be getting the answer to that question." He muttered digging in his pocket and pulling out his scroll and a pair of ear buds putting the head phones on and started 'I May Fall.'

* * *

"Ah music for the soul." He muttered. And was subsequently launched in the air.

'This is going to be one hell of a time.' He thought, before flooding _Leitstern_ with aura and a glyph appearing.

Directing himself to fall into the glyph as soon as he passed through it the ground was closer… a lot closer. And he rolled on it reducing the impact and stood up.

"Well you gotta love mid range teleportation." He commented with a grin.

"Grrr." A growl answered in response.

He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a dozen or so Ursa glaring at him.

"Hey strangers wanna' be friends?" He asked with a smile.

"Woah!" Jaune shouted as he twisted out of the way of an Ursa's attack.

"Hey now I get that you want to be friends but let's take this slow no hugs alright?" He asked.

The other Ursa growled and started to slowly move in.

At this Jaune's smile disappeared and he reached for _Morgenstern_ hand around the blade 's handle.

"Well look at me he mused. Making new friends already hope Ruby's doing just as good as me."

**A/N: So that was a good chapter I think…we get to see Jaune's personality changes from working and training with Yang. He's developed a bit of a humorous side in response to imminent danger as you can see. This is a trait that's clearly seen in Yang…it's also a trait I have when I'm a bit scared I joke a lot and my face becomes blank. I don't know why it just does. He's also still just as 'adorkable as canon Jaune though he won't make as many mistakes. Thought when he does blunder I'll try and make it as funny as possible.**

**So I will also be posting this on Sufficient Velocity in the RWBY ideas thread and see how that does and if it gains some attention then I'll start a thread and post the chapters there after I post the chapter here. My name there is Dead-Not.**

…**And if your interested in Worm, I'll also be doing a dual self insert there with my best friend who is planning on making a Naruto Fanfic. My Worm fic's going to work a lot like Synth's 'My Cause' in that we'll get powers on arrival though we will basically have our families to deal with so we'll be balancing our civilian lives. Though due to it being different worlds there will be certain differences…constant's and variables my friends…constants and variables.**

**Anyway thank you for stopping by and clicking that link and remember to Review! **


End file.
